California Love
by lilmickey2008
Summary: He lost the girl he cared for, lost his patience, and his freedom all in a span of a few days. A bright spot coming from a mystery man named Dane set his life back on track, and led to the rise of a dangerous crime boss.
1. Prologue

**AN: All right, this is the companion story to the NY Noire story that I am doing. In the second chapter of NY Noire, David (the main character and OC in that story) told his crew to get Michael on the horn and get him to New York. What Michael did before then, and what he became? Well, that is the purpose of this story here. See his rise from teen, to a leader of men in a matter of a year, if that.**

 **Chapter One: Prologue**

 _ **I have to be honest. When I first laid eyes on Michael Harris, I thought that he was a broken man, well teen at the time, that was on the verge of killing himself, or everyone in California. I mean, where I met him was the place that you go to see the insane, or criminally insane. Why would you go and see people there is anyone's business.**_

 _ **I digress. Allow me to introduce myself. I go by Dane. I met Michael through his friends. See, when Michael got himself into a bind, his closest friends came to me to help him get out of it. From what I heard about him, which was very little, he was no angel. I am by no means a good guy myself, which told me that we were going to get along just fine.**_

 _ **Again, when I saw him in that damaged state, I thought that he was going to go on a murder spree when he got free. Thank god I was wrong. That would have been bad for the things that I had in mind for what Michael was capable of doing. The thing was, I always saw potential in Michael. What his friends and family didn't see, I saw the moment that we began to work together.**_

 _ **Enough about that, let's get to the situation that made us partners shall we? See, it all began about one to two years ago...**_

* * *

 _ **DAYS PAST...**_

Michael Harris could only stare as Miley was sitting there, chatting with her friend, Jake Ryan. See, they were at a party, and Miley was sitting there, chatting with Jake the moment that they got there. Michael was accompanying Miley to the party from request by Robbie Ray, her father. Even though he couldn't, or did not see rather, Michael knew that Jake and Miley had something going on. Problem was, Michael had a thing for her as well. Jake was everything that Michael wasn't. It wasn't as if Michael himself wasn't attractive, he was. Better looking than Jake, by knowledge of other females.

Jake was popular, and Michael wasn't. That was it, really. Michael had some friends, but not as many as Jake did. Jake was famous, if that wasn't made well known by now. Jake was an actor, and had a lot of girls after him. He had Miley, and that is what really got to Michael. He was not going to deny the fact that he was jealous, but he was with Miley for an unobvious reason. Michael began to think that Jake was only with her to put the screws to him. Michael did not want to think about things like that, but it really made him think like that, and with his intelligence, he could not think of anything else? This was his friend, and he hated to think about her being used, but how else was supposed to think about it?

Michael, so deep in his thoughts, he almost missed Miley being led by Jake up the steps to one of the rooms in the house. _This can't possibly be good._ Michael thought, so he sat down his drink, and went to follow them. He only lost sight of them for a moment, but he saw them again, and they went into a bedroom. He glimpsed a bed from the door closing quickly behind them.

Michael knew immediately what was going on, and what was about to happen. If he let it happen, he was not going to hear the end of it from her dad, or his family for letting her out of her sight.

Michael kicked open the door, and Jake immediately jumped away from Miley, who scrambled to put her shirt back on, as did Jake. Michael didn't say a word, and he grabbed Miley by the wrist, and began to drag her out of the house. He mouthed to Jake that he was going to kill him the next time he saw him before they were out of sight.

* * *

Well, needless to say, the car ride back home was less than comfortable. Michael and Miley drove back home in relative silence. It wasn't until they were a few miles from their respective homes when she finally spoke up.

"That was really uncool what you did." Miley said.

Michael had to resist snapping at her for saying that. "Uncool? Uncool? Miley, I might have saved you from doing something that you were going to regret. Who knows? You might have gotten pregnant from that little fun you and Jake were planning on having."

"No we weren't." Miley said.

"Okay, how do you know that?" Michael asked her.

"We haven't yet. That's why." Miley said, very matter of fact-ly sounding in her voice.

"Wait, you guys have been having sex this whole time?" Michael said.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Miley asked him.

"Wow. Just wow." Michael said, hiding the anger and fury that was rising in his body at the moment.

"Look, Michael. I know that you have a thing for me, but it is not going to happen. I love Jake, and if you can't be happy for me, then we can't be friends." Miley said, coldly.

"Fine with me." Michael said. He stopped in front of her house, and looked her in the eyes.

"Have a nice life." Michael said to her. For a moment, Miley saw his eyes flash pure white, and she scrambled to get out of the car. Michael pulled up in front of his home, and entered his domicile as well.

* * *

 _ **Alright. Dane back. Now, as for what you just read, I need to further elaborate on. See, Michael did have feelings for Miley, and she kind of knew about it. She had to chose between him and Jake, and you now know that she chose Jake. Michael always held out hope that they would get together, but now that isn't going to happen.**_

 _ **Another thing. You might think that what happened there was what sent him over the edge. That was the major reason, but there is something else that happened some time after that.**_

 _ **Here it is...**_

* * *

It was about a few weeks after Michael and Miley ended their friendship. They tried to be civil with each other, and it worked, and then it didn't. Michael never called her out of her name, but Miley was another story. She knew that he hated Jake, and she took every moment to put the screws to him about that. With the risk of running into the couple, he stayed in his home, only leaving to go to school and work.

That is not the bad thing that is about to happen here, though. See, as Michael was heading to the kitchen to get himself something to drink, Michael heard his brother Charles on the phone talking to his sister Marie back in their hometown of Saint Louis, Missouri.

"Marie, I am about at my wits end with Michael." Charles said. Michael hid out of view but close enough to listen in on this conversation.

"He is sulking around in his room, and we have been fighting nonstop. I am done with him. I am going to get him some help, and if that doesn't work, I am done with him." Charles said.

 _Fine. I am out of here._ Michael thought to himself. He grabbed his jacket, and left the home, anger rising every moment that passed.

* * *

As for the big moment that you are waiting for, here it comes. Michael was walking down the street, his mind running with stuff that he just went through. His brother was going to have him committed, and he just lost the girl he had feelings for to a guy that he despised. He had all of this anger, and he needed an outlet for it.

Just as he rounded a corner, he saw Jake and his friends talking amongst themselves.

If you asked Michael to this day, what happened, he would tell you that he had no idea what transpired after he laid eyes on Jake Ryan, and that everything went blank in his mind. What happened though, is that the moment that he saw Jake, he marched right over to him, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and threw him through the nearest window.

Seeing Jake lay there on the ground, bleeding and in pain, somewhat brought a smile to his face, and he just walked away, as if nothing even happened. He was acting like he just didn't put someone through a window.

* * *

 _ **Laws are amazing, you know? You can do something like what Michael did, and not get nearly any time in jail or prison, or no time at all. See what happened after Michael put Jake through a window, Michael was caught at his home, and arrested. He was in juvenile hall, seeing as how he was only 16 at the time. He underwent a psych evaluation, which stated that he was mentally unstable. Not shocking, as to the fact that this wasn't the first time he was in a psych ward.**_

 _ **See, when Michael was only 10, he was put into a psych ward when he was in Missouri by his sister. Big brother Charles didn't like that, and moved him out to California, where a change of scenery might be good to give him a new start. It worked out for a while, then when he and Miley's relationship went south, so did Michael's mental stability.**_

 _ **With this being his second stint in a mental hospital, it looked bad for Michael. Simply put, this might be his home for a while.**_

 _ **Then again, this is where I come in.**_

* * *

 **MALIBU MENTAL INSTITUTION**

Michael was trying to get some sleep in his bed when he heard some guard knocking loudly on his door.

"Hey! Nutjob! Someone's here to see you!" The guard yelled. Michael didn't pay no mind, and just rolled over to drown out the noise.

"It's important! You might be getting out of here!" The guard said again.

 _I doubt it._ Michael said. Then again, he knew that whoever was there, was not going away, so he might as well see who it was that came calling.

He stepped to the front of the cell, and the door was opened. The guard shackled his wrists and legs together, and lead him to the interview area. He wondered who his visitors were. Mike knew that it wasn't his family, he refused to see them, and it not as if they were eager to come here anyway.

Michael was lead into the room, and sat down in the chair. The other person in the room, someone wearing an expensive suit, turned to Michael, and smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, finally." He said, sitting across from him.

"Would you tell me who the hell you are, and why are you here talking to me?" Michael asked him.

"My name is Dane." He said, smiling at him. "The reason that I am here is to get you out of here."

Michael laughed. "Really? How are you going to do that? More importantly, why would you do that?"

"First of all, I know all about you. I read about your family history. In my line of work, not looking in on potential investments can be the end of you." Dane said.

" _Potential investment_? Am I a piece of property to you?" Michael snapped at him.

"No, by no means, no." Dane said. "I know what you are. A man that can handle himself when time comes. I take it that you know about your grandfather, George Morris."

"Yeah." Michael confirmed.

"You know that you have powers right?" Dane asked him.

Michael nodded, and Dane continued.

"Okay, what about your friends, Zane, Sergei, Ambrose, and Talia?" Dane asked him.

"What about them?" Michael asked him.

"The Dragons of Fire, Water, Earth, and Air?" Dane said, listing them off his fingers.

"They are my friends, so what of it?" Michael snapped at him.

"Okay, this is not getting anywhere." Dane said, standing up. "I know about the powers you and your friends possess. I'm not going to bother explaining it to you, because you already know about it. So, when I leave here, I am going to work on getting you out of here. It won't be long, so keep to yourself until it happens."

Dane went to the window to motion to the guard to let him out. Michael watched as he left the room. As Michael was being led back to his room, he couldn't help but to think that Dane was telling the truth. Maybe it was delusionthat made him think like that, but he really couldn't help but to think that he really was getting out of here. He kind of was skeptical, so he did not think about it too much.

He got back in his bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

Not a minute after he was asleep, rapid and frantic knocking came from his room door. Michael snapped up, and went to the door.

"You're out of here." The guard said. Michael stood back as the door opened, and he was lead towards the checkout area. Michael smirked as he got the clothes that he originally arrived in. He changed back into them, and was led back outside of the facility.

He expected to see Dane, and sure enough, there was Dane, leaning against a fancy car.

"Told you." Dane said. "Told you."

"Thanks." Michael said. Dane motioned for him to get in the passenger's seat.

"Okay, where are we going?" Michael asked him.

"Your future, my friend." Dane said.

* * *

 **AN: I know that this chapter was kind of all over the place, but I just wanted to get the introduction and the plot out there. Everything is going to be made clear in the next chapter, so be ready for that.**


	2. The Planning and What Happens Next

**AN: To recap quickly what happened last chapter, Michael hoped to have a romantic relationship with his friend Miley, but that ended up not happening due to the fact that she was already having a sexual relationship with Jake Ryan. That lead to him throwing Jake through a window, and him being arrested and placed in a mental institution. A mysterious man named Dane got him released, and now he is going to meet his friends. Caught up? Let's continue.**

 **Chapter Two: The Adventure Begins**

"Care to explain where you are taking me?" Michael asked Dane as they were driving towards downtown.

"To meet the rest of the dragons." Dane said.

"Really? You managed to find all four of them that quickly?" Michael asked, sounding skeptical.

"Sure did. Well, they found me. They were the reason that you are free now." Dane said with a smirk. "What they pulled to get that to happen, I don't know nor do I want to know."

"Fine with me. Where are they?" Michael said.

"Waiting for us in the council room." Dane said.

"Council room?" Michael said, sounding confused.

"Yeah, I had managed to gather your friends into one place. It was not easy finding them, let me tell you." Dane asked him.

"I could have told you that." Michael said.

"I wished that you did." Dane said. "That could have saved me a lot of time, and money, getting them all out here."

"What are they doing now, and what am I going to be doing?" Michael asked him.

"It's simple really." Dane said. "I needed some help with what I do, and they were the perfect crew to do that. Also, do you really think that it is a good idea for those four to run around all untethered?"

"No. Never let them out of your sight. Especially Zane, that fucking fire bug." Michael said.

"I agree. Now enough talk, let go and bring you back to your team." Dane told Michael.

"Cool." Michael said, setting his feet on the dashboard. "Let's go meet my crew."

"That's a boy. And get your feet down, those sneakers are filthy." Dane said.

Michael grumbled a curse, and then did as he was told.

* * *

It wasn't until Michael saw the base of operations, so to speak, that he knew that what he was experiencing was the real deal. Where Dane drove him was most likely his home, because there was a mansion that he saw that really made Michael believe that this was real. He was about to become one of the most powerful men in California. Before that was going to be at all possible, he had to reunite with his friends.

Dane led him to the basement, and Michael smiled as he saw his familiar friends.

"Well, here is your fearless leader." Dane said, showing Michael to the four of them.

"See Ambrose, I told you that he was not under electric shock treatment." Zane said.

"That happened to me, and boy am I still feeling some effects." Ambrose said.

Michael took a seat in the middle of his friends, and Sergei shook his hand roughly.

"Comrade, it's good to see you! In one piece!" Sergei said, in his thick Russian accent.

"Same here. It was a bitch to stay in the nut house as long as I did, but at least I was used to it, from pass experience." Michael said.

"What happened?" Talia said, moving closer to him.

"Well," Michael began, "I threw Jake Ryan through a window, then I went home to eat some dinner. I knew that the cops were gonna come and get me. They did, and by blind luck, I ended up in that mental institution after a trial."

"So you wanted to end up there?" Talia asked her.

"Not really. If I ended up in jail, so be it. I really didn't care at that point." Michael said.

"What made you start caring again?" Zane asked him.

"Getting here, and meeting my friends again." Michael said.

"Wow, that is sappy." Ambrose said. "Touching, but damn it if it isn't sappy."

"Nice to see that you are still a jackass." Michael said.

"Okay, so now that you are caught up, you need to get better acquainted with your powers, so come with me out back." Dane said. Michael sighed, and followed Dane after bidding a farewell to his friends.

* * *

Dane brought him out back, and Michael saw that there was a big rock, not like a boulder but I digress. Dane patted him on the back, and went to the boulder.

"Alright, move this boulder." Dane told Michael.

"Sorry, what?" Michael asked him, thinking that he had misheard Dane.

"Move the rock." Dane said. Michael just shrugged his shoulders, and went to try and move the rock. As expected, he wasn't able to move it. As he continued to try and move it, he wasn't able to.

"I expected this." Dane said.

"Then why did you want me to try and move this rock?" Michael asked him.

"Just to see if I needed to step in. After seeing that little stunt, I do." Dane said.

"Alright, what needs to happen?" Michael asked him.

"Okay, from what I gathered from your friends, for your powers to awaken, or reawaken, you need to channel your energy into some powerful memory that can drive you." Dane said. "Can you do that?"

"I got a memory." Michael said.

"Okay, do your thing." Dane said, stepping out of the way.

Michael stood there, and began thinking of a memory, and sure enough, he got one. It was not a good memory.

 _ **All Michael could imagine, was Jake and Miley being together. The thought started out with them being on dates, then all of a sudden, Michael could only imagine them kissing, making out, then he saw them laying in bed together, with Jake on top of Miley...**_

Michael's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed the boulder in front of him with one hand, and smashed it to pieces, with little trouble. Michael looked around in disbelief, and heard a round of applause from his friends that were close by.

"Wow. No idea what you were thinking, but that was kind of intense." Dane said.

Michael was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe what he did, but it did feel kind of good.

"Within time, all of your skills should come running back to you." Dane said. "Now you better get some rest."

* * *

Michael hated when he had to sit and wait for a long time. He had the type of mind that if it would wander for any reason for any length of time, chances are he would have bad thoughts. It did, of course. Michael could only think about getting revenge on those who wronged him. Those people being Jake Ryan, basically. The thing was, with what he could do now, he knew that if he ever got to him again, he would kill him. No question about it.

The only thing that Michael could do for now, was to sit there, and think. What was he going to do now that he was a free man. He thought of his family, and he wondered if they even knew that he was out of the institution, and it would be a big surprise if they saw him show up, out of the blue.

Just then, a smile crept across his face, and he found himself walking towards Dane office.

"Dane?" Michael said softly.

"Yeah, Mike?" Dane said. Michael walked into his office.

"I need a favor from you." Michael said. Dane looked away from the paper that he was reading, and looked right at Michael.

"What do you need?" Dane asked him.

"Tell my family that I am out of the institution." Michael said. Dane then looked at Michael questionably.

"Really? Why should we do that?" Dane asked him.

"Honestly? Why not?" Michael said back. "It's not as if they won't find out anyway. Eliminate the middle man, and let them think that I am out to get them."

"Are you?" Dane said.

"At this point, I do not know." Michael said. "What am I going to do when I see them again, I have no idea."

"If that is what you want, then fine. It will be done." Dane said.

Michael gave Dane a thank you, and left the room, a smirk on his face.

* * *

It was just like any normal day, Miley was sitting in her kitchen, flanked by her friends Oliver, Lilly, and Melody (Michael's stepsister in name only). They were just sitting there, doing what normal teens did. Then the doorbell rang. Miley went to answer it, but Robby Ray stopped her and answered it himself.

"Yeah. Can I help you?" Robby Ray asked.

"Um, yes. Name's Vogel Harris. Malibu Mental Institution." He said, a smile on his face. "I am here on behalf of Michael Harris. I needed to talk to you and Miley."

"Sure, okay." Robby Ray went over to her friends and Miley, then Oliver, Lilly, and Melody left through the back door.

Robby, Miley and Vogel then sat on the couch.

"Okay, what do you need to know?" Robby asked him.

"I have been working with Michael ever since he took refuge at the institution, and whenever I ask him about a girlfriend, he got very, very angry." Vogel said. "I know that you and Michael are close from talking to his brother. Anything you can tell me about that?"

"We were just friends. I thought that he wanted to be more, but when I turned him down, he took it well. At least that is what I thought, then he threw Jake through a window." Miley said.

"Yes, that is what he was arrested for." Vogel said. "That brought him to my institution. All right, look. I have a familiarity with a lot already from talking to his brother, and sister out in Missouri. I only needed to acknowledge the fact is there anything else that I need to know that would help me in my sessions with Michael?"

"Honestly? Nothing that I can remember for right now." Miley said. Vogel then gave them his goodbyes, and left the home.

As he watched them leave, Robby Ray turned to his daughter.

"Miley, did you and Michael end on good terms?" Robby Ray asked her.

"Not really." Miley said. "After all this time, and what happened to Jake, what good does it do to talk about it now?"

* * *

A few days past, and it was lunch time at Seaview High, the high school that Miley and her friends went to. What Miley and her friends were talking about, however, was the conversation that she had with that doctor a day earlier.

"So, what happened?" Lilly asked her.

"Nothing really. We talked for a little bit about Michael, and after I answered his questions, he was gone." Miley said.

"That was it? You talked about Michael, and he was gone?" Melody asked him.

"Yeah. That's it." Miley said. "He was only there for about ten, twenty minutes at the most and he was gone."

"You think that Michael is alright being there?" Melody asked them both.

"I wouldn't know." Lilly said.

"Neither would I." Miley said in agreement. "I think that he's all right now, though."

* * *

Once Miley got home from school, she saw Charles and her dad sitting in the living room. By the looks on their faces, something bad happened, or they got some bad news earlier.

"Hey, what happened?" Miley asked, sitting her bag down.

"Charles here called to check on Michael, and he got some surprising news." Robby Ray said.

"Really? What happened? Is he alright?" Miley asked, looking from her father to Charles.

It took a while for Charles to get the nerve to speak, but when he did, his words were clear and to the point.

"Michael's out. He's free." Charles said, a hint of concern in his voice.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, next chapter, Michael starts to get the hang of what he can do, and then he decides to pay a visit to his family. What will happen? Wait and see!**


	3. California Love

**AN: I decided to end this story after this chapter, because the plot for this chapter dictates it. Well, in this final chapter, Michael and his friends decide to make their intentions well known, and we are introduced to David Falcone, a semi crime boss out of New York. Anyways, with Michael free, he decides to pay his loved ones a visit.**

 **Chapter Three: California Love**

"Free? What do you mean free?" Miley asked, shocked as to what she was just told.

"Someone got him released, and he is free." Charles said. He sounded as if he was trying to get his head grasped around what information he just found out.

"Wait, how is that possible?" Miley asked them.

"No idea, hon." Robby Ray said.

"Where is he now?" Miley asked them.

"I tried to find that out, but no one could tell me anything, or would tell me anything." Charles said.

"Charles, you don't think that he is on his way here, do you?" Robby Ray asked him.

"I wouldn't bet against it." Charles answered with a sigh. "With the way Michael is thinking right now, I have no way of knowing what he might be going through his mind right now."

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do now?" Miley asked the both of them.

"I am going to go and call the cops, and see if they can locate them." Charles said. "I don't know what that is going to do, seeing as how he isn't wanted for anything at this point..."

Charles sighed irritably, and left their home, heading across the street to his own.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Robby Ray said.

"What?" Miley asked him.

"From what Charles told me, besides him being a good kid with a spotty childhood, Charles also kind of tipped me to say that he was capable of anything. God knows what that means." Robby Ray said.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Miley asked him.

"Be careful. That's what I am saying." Robby Ray said.

Miley felt a chill run through her at that moment. Her former friend was out there, and he had bad intentions on his mind. What was Michael capable of, and just what was he planning?

Something bad, that is for sure.

* * *

Charles sat in his home, waiting for a detective to visit him. He called the cops shortly after he got home, and they said that they were sending someone over. So, that is where he was at this point. He nearly jumped out of his seat when someone knocked on his front door.

When Charles peered out, he saw a somewhat familiar face. This was a cop that he dealt with earlier in his life. He opened the door, and the guy had a serious look on his stern face.

"Well, it seems that your brother is on the loose." He said.

"I'm sorry, but have I seen you somewhere before?" Charles asked.

"I was at Michael's trial, but I decided to introduce myself formally." He said. "My name is Ethan. Ethan Carter. I came here because I figured out that you must have heard that your brother Michael Harris has been released from custody. If I can have a moment of your time, I want to come inside to talk to you about that."

Charles stepped aside, and Ethan stepped inside. He took a look around, and took a seat on Charles' couch.

"Where's Michael?" Charles asked him.

"He's safe. As of right now, I'm not so sure." Carter said.

"Why would you get him out of jail? You know what he did?" Charles asked him.

"Of course I did." Carter said. "My buddy Dane told me what happened at the trial. Then he told me how Jake was kind of lying on the stand, telling half truths about his relationship with Miley. I also know what he is capable of, and it is bad news for you all."

"What is he going to do?" Charles asked Carter.

"Basically, from what I can figure, he is going to get his affairs in order. That alone isn't good news, because that means he is planning something bad. Then again, this is Michael, and what is going on in his mind or what he is going to do." Carter said.

"God." Charles said.

"Okay, now that I am done here, I have to go and tell Robby Ray and Miley the 'good' news." Carter said. "Lock the door after I leave."

Carter stepped out on the porch, and he heard the clicks of locks behind him. A smirk on his face, he took out his cell phone, and dialed.

"Mike, it's me. I stirred up Charles like you said. I am on my way to do the same to Robby and Miley now. I'll call you when I am done." Carter said, hanging up.

A smirk on his face, he headed across the street, and knocked on Robby's front door.

* * *

Carter didn't waste no time. No sooner than a minute after he left Charles' home, he was at Robby Ray's place, knocking on the front door. Seconds later, Robby Ray answered the door.

"Yeah?" Robby Ray asked him.

"Detective Jason Bly. I am here to talk to you and your daughter about Michael Harris." Carter said.

"Okay, come in." Robby Ray said. He stepped back to let Carter in. Bly stepped into the living room area, and sat in a chair that was facing the opposite way of the front door. Miley was already sitting in the living room, and Carter knew this was going to be good.

"So, what's up." Robby Ray said.

"I spoke to Charles already, and you already know that Michael is no longer in custody." Carter said.

"Yeah. What else do you have to tell us about Michael?" Robby Ray asked Bly.

"From what I can understand by communicating with his grandmother, and Michael himself, I can tell you a few things." Carter said.

"Wait, you talked to Michael? When did this happen?" Robby Ray asked him.

"A few days ago. Don't interrupt me." Carter said. "I know a few things. One, Jake Ryan can lie with the best of them. He didn't tell the complete truth on the stand, but Michael was still locked up anyway. Two, Michael reunited with his friends, and he is going to be a busy boy for the next few days. I have no idea what he is going to be doing. So, be careful, and be on the lookout for anything unusual."

"Really? What are you going to do?" Robby Ray asked him.

"Keep my ear to the ground, try to find out anything." Carter said.

"Alright, thanks for coming by and telling us what's up." Robby Ray said.

"Fine with me." Carter said. Carter got out of his seat, and headed right out his front door. A smile on his face, he got out his cell phone, and dialed Michael again.

"Just got done talking to Robby Ray. Miley was in the room, and they looked more than a little rattled. Anything else? No? Alright then. I am on my way back." Carter said. With a smile on his face, he headed back to Dane's mansion.

* * *

Charles felt nervous as he went to his car after work. He knew that Michael was out there, waiting and watching for any moment to strike. Robby Ray and Miley were in the same boat, they felt just as nervous knowing what Charles himself knew. He just wanted to get home, and relax.

So, as he got into his car...

"Nice wheels. Gas milage on a _Crown Vic_ must be brutal." An all too familiar voice said. Charles jumped back in surprise as he finally saw his little brother.

"Jesus, man. You scared me." Charles said.

"I know I did." Michael said, a smile on his face.

"Listen man, I am sorry about what happened between you and Miley." Charles said.

"I don't care, or give a flying fuck about what you feel." Michael said. "What I am here to do is ask you a favor."

"Okay." Charles said.

"Keep an eye on Melody. Tell her that I am fine, and not to worry." Michael said.

"Mike, just what in the world are you up to?" Charles asked him.

"You do not want to know. It's better for you to stay in the dark." Michael said. "Oh, one more thing."

"What?" Charles asked him.

"This." Michael said, hitting his brother in the nose.

"You had that coming, you son of a bitch." Michael said. He got out of the car, and left.

Charles stood there, holding his nose as Michael disappeared into the evening. He heeded Michael's advice, he was not going to try and figure out what Michael was up to.

* * *

Miley didn't waste anytime telling Oliver and Lilly what she found out a day earlier. They were walking towards their first class, and she did her best to keep her voice low.

"Wow, Michael is loose? Where is he now?" Lilly asked her.

"No idea." Miley said. "I heard that he met Charles and popped him one. After that, not a word about him."

"You think he can be here now?" Oliver asked her.

"I have no idea." Miley said. "I feel bad about what I said to him, and that might have drove him to do something like this."

"The important thing that you can do now is keep an eye out for Michael and what he might be going to do." Oliver said.

"Yeah. You're right. He might not even be up to anything." Miley said. She said that, full of hope. In the back of her mind, she knew that he was coming for her and Jake.

* * *

So, what now? Michael wasn't so sure, but he knew that the first target was going to be Jake Ryan. Michael waited for Jake to be by himself, and then he made his move. Jake didn't see him coming, and did not know what was going on until he was right on him.

"Surprise, Jake." Michael said. Jake quickly turned around, and the second that he saw him, Michael knocked him to the ground.

"Michael? What-" Jake tried to say, but Michael quickly shut him up with Michael pulling out a silver looking pistol.

"Shut up." Michael said. "So, you and Miley are sleeping with each other. I was heartbroken, and after all this time, I wanted to make sure that you never did anything like that again. I came here to kill you, but now that I have thought about it, I figured that you aren't worth my time."

"Listen man, I am sorry about you and Miley." Jake said. Michael, at this point, was turning to walk away, but came back to kick him in the spine.

"Now, I'm done." Michael said, walking away as Jake howled in pain.

* * *

Once Michael got back to Dane's place, he was told that there was someone in the meeting room that needed to talk to him. Michael went immediately there, and saw a kid that was roughly his own age. He was dressed in a black suit, matching shoes and hat.

"Michael right? I'm David. David Falcone." David said, smiling.

"So, David, any reason that you are here talking to me?" Michael asked him.

"I came here from New York, and it was a trip not wasted." David said.

"Okay, but again, any reason why you are out here talking to me?" Michael asked him.

"I run a business out of New York, and I am doing the same type of things that you and your friends are doing." David said.

"Well, in case you aren't aware, I haven't gotten the chance to do anything yet." Michael said.

"I get that." David said. "You just got free, and now you are working to get set up. Look, what I am trying to say is, I know what you are, and what you are capable of. I don't want to be enemies, I want to be friends. We can help each other out."

"I scratch your back and you scratch mine, right?" Michael asked.

"Exactly." David said. "I am going to be doing business out here occasionally, and I will be careful not to interfere in your business."

"Okay. Good to know." Michael said.

"Partners?" David asked, extending a hand in friendship.

"Partners." Michael said, shaking David's hand.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN: Okay, a few things I need to explain. The story is short because I felt like ending it that way. I also have a way for Michael and Miley to get together and the ending I originally had in mind made that impossible. Second, this story takes place a few years before NY Noire, and David and Michael just met. With those things explained, thanks for reading.**


End file.
